


Fear of Falling Apart

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Charcoal, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charcoal drawing of Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of Falling Apart

[ ](http://miserychic.deviantart.com/art/Fear-of-Falling-Apart-486607831)

[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/99242466340) / [deviantart](http://miserychic.deviantart.com/art/Fear-of-Falling-Apart-486607831)

Created for the story, [Fear of Falling (Apart)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2369777/chapters/5233055), by eldiablito_sf and 3988akasha.


End file.
